


Captain Miss America

by belivaird_st



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Peggy isn't sure what to think when she finds Dottie wearing a duplicate of Captain Rogers' America suit...





	Captain Miss America

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, this is my first Peggy/Dottie one-shot! I love them as a pair and will enjoy writing more of these women. Thank you for reading! I'm happy with this.

Peggy unlocks and enters her small rental apartment with a look of exhaustion. She comes back from another long day of work of researching bits of fallen meteor rocks that make people sick and then turn them into purple sludge within the next 24 hours. Her and Jarvis and Sousa haven't gotten very far with all the facts yet. All they know is that the minute you touch it or breathe it in, you catch a fever and the common cold before finding yourself melting into purple ooze.

Just thinking about the victims and the crime scenes today makes Peggy shiver, so she drops both her keys and purse down on the kitchen table and decides to make herself a hot pot of lemon tea.

As she boils the water and pulls out a clean mug from one of the kitchen cabinets, she hums a soft number piece of Chopin that soon relaxes her mind. When she hears a faint thud coming from upstairs, she jumps and knocks over her spoon and spills sugar all over the Formica counter. Peggy freezes and listens closely. Her bedroom door creaks open. _Somebody's upstairs in her apartment!_

With quick haste, Peggy switches off the stovetop burner and snatches her gun from her purse. Heart beating rapidly inside her chest, she licks the sweat off her upper lip as she quietly moves upstairs, gun pointing outwards with both hands. At the top of the stairs, she takes a deep breath and tip toes down the hallway to her bedroom at the second door to the right. The fact that some imbecile has the nerve to break into her home and disrupt her night, really pisses her off. Peggy doesn't care who the intruder is or what they are looking for. All she wants is for them to scram and get lost before she really pulls the trigger and fires.

Her bedroom door is wide open as she approaches but she doesn't see anyone yet. Her window is pushed halfway open, however, with a ladder leaning from the outside and a metal crowbar dropped onto the floor. Peggy lowers her gun as she stares at the metal object and takes a moment to register what in the world-

"You sure know how to make an entrance for me, Peggy..." says a deep, unfamiliar voice coming from the far right corner of the room. Her lampshade flickers on and Peggy whips her head around to see Captain America - or a man resembling him - sitting on her pink floral sofa chair - slow clapping his hands together in some kind of sarcasm way. His eyelashes look fuller behind the helmet and his lips are bright red. This Captain America Impersonator is not a man, but a woman...

"You've got three seconds to tell me who you are and why I shouldn't blow that damn helmet off," Peggy warns. She holds her gun up once more. She watches the Miss Captain America grin and remove the helmet, revealing dark, coiffed hair and piercing blue eyes.

_Dottie?_

"Hi, Peggy. What do you think?" Dottie Underwood speaks back to her regular, girlish voice and giggles. She sets the helmet on the nightstand and leans back, spreading her legs apart. "I can see why you were really into this guy. This suit is just really-"

"Get out," Peggy cuts off. She lowers the gun and gestures to the window. "I don't want to know where you got that thing, but at this time of night I really don't care..." she huffs loudly and shakes her head. She can't help but notice Dottie's fingers are trailing down along the belly of the suit towards the inner side of her left thigh. Peggy's eyes widen as Dottie smirks and pats her knee.

"Would you like to sit down on the Captain's lap and rest that pretty little head of yours? Come on, Peggy, dearest. I don't bite," Dottie says in a hot whisper. She pokes her tongue between her teeth and growls.

 _Oh my goodness, she just growled at me!_ Peggy thinks with complete amazement. She shyly turns away and clears her throat. 

"Dottie," she says quietly. "That's enough of that. Return to your ladder before I arrest you..."

"Is that what you want, honey?" Dottie smirks. "To put me in cuffs?" she gets off the sofa chair and makes her way over in the captain america suit. She stands in front of Peggy and lifts her chin with a blue-white gloved hand. Peggy lets out a soft startle cry as she locks eyes with her enemy. Or former. Or whatever they are at this point! Dottie smiles that classy, know-it-all red lopsided smile and rubs Peggy's bottom lip with her thumb. "This isn't over. We never will be. Remember that, Carter," the woman says and then as she lets go and moves to the window, Peggy lets out a sharp breath of relief and clutches her chest, trying to calm down her racing heart. She watches Dottie Underwood climb out of the window and step down the ladder one-by-one until her feet touches freshly manicured, lawnmowed grass and races across to the parked car down the street, hair blowing in the wind. Peggy grabs her window ledge and pulls it down, locking the latch with shaky fingers. She has no idea what has just happened between her and Dottie, but she knows that deep down she actually liked the entire show and looks forward to having more.


End file.
